Wish of The Soul
by Mizuno Aoi
Summary: Familiar is a being guarding one's soul. When one side decide to protect those being and their host, the other side decide that it would be better to use them as a meant to control people. One wish to kill and the other wish to be killed. The wheel of fate has started to spin. Who will have their wish fulfilled? And what is the cost?


**Disclaimer: I don't own SS TLC**

**Pairing(s):** Rhadamanthys x Regulus

**Universe: **Modern-Fantasy AU

* * *

_**The sound of the fire burned against the wooden furniture reached his ears. The smell of smokes invaded his sense, stirring his remaining consciousness. He struggled to open his eyes. Blue orbs staring at the two shadowy figures before him. The roaring sound of a Wyvern broke the current monotone atmosphere. A gasp came out of his mouth as he tried to speak yet in his current condition he couldn't do it properly. One of the figures stood a good length before him. A lion half of the figure's size stood proudly. His fire-colored manes added his majestic atmosphere. The lion roared back as if to reply the challenge from the Wyvern.**_

"_**As expected of the Wyvern's host," he heard the figure before him talked. "You're quite cruel for giving that kind of burden to a child."**_

_**He couldn't hear any reply from the other figures but the former talked again as if he heard the other's reply. "I see. You already resolved yourself for that choice…" the second figures murmured softly.**_

_**As soon as the words finished, both the Lion and the Wyvern jumped towards each other, baring their fangs and claws. A painful roaring came from the Lion as the Wyvern clawed his back and neck before tearing the flesh with his mouth. The 'observer' clenched his fist against the rubble of the previously majestic mansion as he saw the cruel scene before him. His blue orbs widened as he saw the first figure closed on the second figure in an instant and sword or some kind of long blades stabbed the second figure right on his chest. Blood spilled on the weapon as the Lion's roar became more painful as he felt his own Master's pain before his form started to disappear.**_

"NOOO!" he screamed out loud before a thumping sound and a pain greeted him so suddenly.

"Ouchh!" a voice complained beside him.

Blue orbs blinked and stared at light green colored wall. He tried to connect his mind with his current situation for a second before checking the source of the voice before. A brown haired male half-glaring at him while he nursed his 'abused' forehead.

"Regulus, I'm not going to wake you up **ever again**," the male said as he stood up.

Regulus only smiled sheepishly in apology. "Sorry, Dohko. I have a nightmare," he replied.

"Fine, this time only. Are you awake already?" Dohko asked again. "Since…I don't want you to hit my head again because you're still half-asleep."

Regulus frowned at his roommate's answer. "It's not like I bump someone's head every time I have a nightmare," he said.

"Dohko, stop it. Regulus, we should go to the dining room or we won't have any breakfast," another voice interrupted.

"Shion," Dohko called as he saw his partner stood on the door with his golden fox familiar wrapped comfortably against his neck.

"Good morning, Shion," Regulus greeted his blonde haired friend with a bright smile.

"Good morning," Shion replied with a smile. "Dohko, you're supposed to greet someone when you meet them," he scolded with a frown.

"What? Are you my mother now? I thought you're my partner," Dohko complained. Shion only shook his head at his carefree partner in disbelief.

"Now, I belief we have less than an hour to get some breakfast," Shion said again before pointing towards the wall clock in their room.

Regulus gasped before jumping out of the bed towards the bathroom in the speed of light. Dohko smirk at it while Shion just let out a small chuckle. There's some clattering sound inside the bathroom a few minutes after it and some 'Ouch' as Regulus bumped onto something, they believed.

"Regulus, we're going ahead first. Make sure your side of room is clean or Sisyphus will nag on you again," Dohko yelled from outside the room. He barely heard a 'Yes' as another clattering sound reached his ears before he closed the door and went to the dining room with Shion.

Another ten minutes later and Regulus already finished making his bed and cleaning his table and books from the floor. He huffed in relieve and noticed he got less than half an hour for his breakfast. He grabbed his bag and dashed to the dining room, avoiding some of the roaming familiars on the way.

Familiar is a form of one soul. Some people have different forms even within their own family but some people have familiars passed down from their predecessors. The one having familiar passed down from their predecessor is quite rare since passing down your familiar meant that you won't have a guard for your soul. A familiar guard their host/hostess soul's core. If the core destroyed, both familiar and the host/hostess will die. Yet, if the host/hostess died, there are a possibility that they could be rescued as long as the core's shards are obtained and an equal power to 'revive' those shards is given. For those who have their familiar passed down to their descendants, the familiar will be passed on to the next descendants and the soul's core the familiar guarding will be replaced with their next host/hostess's.

Not every people could solidify their familiars, this is even true to those who host a strong familiar in the form of some kind of mythical beast or animals. The strength of one familiar isn't based on the rarity of their forms but to those controlling them, in other words, the host. Even if there's one of a rare form of familiar, if the host isn't fully capable of controlling them then that familiar is the same as a normal form familiar.

A familiar might as well be a mirror of what their host is feeling. If a familiar losing control and went on a rampage against their host wishes that meant the host is also losing their own belief or ideals. Losing their own confidence of something could result into the same things. A host should never make their familiar out of control since it could damage the soul's care and in exchange shortening the host's lifespan. In order to prevent further damage to the core, a familiar who went out of control would be put under 'restrain'. The host won't be able to call for his familiar until the soul's core healed properly. Even if it's only for a short time, a soul's core would still be damaged when a familiar went on rampage. Some hosts need a long time to heal their cores while the other only need a short time for it. It all depends on the host themselves. Familiars have different kinds of ability, ranging from healing, physical (ex: attack power, speed, sense, smell), elemental (ex: water, fire, etc), or even some kind of supernatural abilities (ex: fortunetelling). Though some have combined abilities other than the one they originally have.

Regulus snapped out of his trance as his eyes caught the sight of a snow-white feathered bird flew by towards his destination, the dining rooms. He increased his pace and entered the room which was packed by the bronze and silver ranked members.

Sanctuary is an officially recognized government organization which was responsible with guarding some important people or restraining rampaged familiars. The members of Sanctuary divided by three ranks. They are Gold, Silver, and Bronze. Bronze rank is for those new members of Sanctuary, rookie members who were still under-training to strengthen theirs and their familiar's ability. Silver rank is for those who passed their qualified exams and permitted to go on mission under supervise of a gold rank. Gold rank is the highest rank in Sanctuary. Only 13 people hold this rank as they went on mission directly under the order of the Head of Sanctuary. Regulus himself, despite his young age of 15, is one of those 13 people. There's a reason why he worked hard to get Gold rank.

"Regulus!" someone called him. Regulus looked around to locate the place. Dohko waved his hand towards him and motioned him to come. Without further thinking, he went on his table and a bit surprised to see his uncle sat opposite of Dohko and Shion's with a dark blue haired male beside him.

"Aspros? Sisyphus?" he called for their names in confusion. It's rare for the two gold ranks of Information Gathering Division to be in the dining rooms at such hour, especially for the Division's leader and their vice.

"Requlus, sit down and have your breakfast before the time's up," reminded the older brunette with a red headband around his head.

The younger brunette immediately sat on the empty seat and gulping down his breakfast, previously prepared by his uncle most likely. Sisyphus could only shake his head at his nephew's attitude while Aspros only smirked and calmly drinking his coffee. In a record's of time, Regulus finished his breakfast with a satisfied smile.

"Whoaa…You eat really fast," Dohko commented, still not believing that Regulus finished his breakfast less than 15 minutes.

Regulus smiled sheepishly. "Well…Today is finally my first mission after a long time so…," he said, scratching his cheek lightly.

"About that, Regulus…," Sisyphus interrupted. Regulus blinked and focused his attention at Sisyphus. "You know that we only-."

"Restrain them. I know, Sisyphus. Killing a familiar equals to killing someone after all," Regulus answered.

"…" Sisyphus could only stare at the younger male with a worried look. A tap on his shoulder made him turned his head towards the blue haired male beside him.

"It's going to be alright, Sisyphus. Regulus only needs to guard someone right? Dohko will go with him too," Aspros said.

Sisyphus stared at him for a few moments before changing his attention towards Dohko and Regulus. He sighed in defeat. "Yes, You're right. But remember to be careful, Regulus," Sisyphus added. Regulus nodded.

Aspros stared at the clock. "It's time. We have to go too," he said as he stood up. Sisyphus followed him after reminding Regulus to be careful one more time.

Dohko snickered after Sisyphus and Aspros left the area. "You need to control yourself, Regulus. They looked very worried about you. Sisyphus, especially, he looks like a mother hen," Dohko commented.

Shion frown and smacked the back of his head. "Stop it already, Dohko. It's rude," he scolded. Regulus only shrugged.

"Well…Since a long time ago, Sisyphus always worried about me," he added, laughing a bit at the past memories. "Much like someone…" he stopped himself as his expression turned into a deep frown.

"Regulus?" Dohko called as he noticed at the sudden change of expression on his young friend.

Regulus shook his head and smiled. "Nope. Nothing," he said. "Let's go, Dohko. We're going to be late at the appointment time."

"Right!" Dohko answered as he took off after Regulus.

Two men stared down the building. One of them sat at the edge of the building letting out a heavy sigh once in a while. His shoulder-length black hair moved by the wind. A light smacks on the back of his head making him frown and turned towards the other male.

"What the hell was that for, Minos?!" the black haired male complained, glaring at his companion. "Stupid bro."

The silver haired male just glared back at his youngest brother. "Repeat what you said once again if you dare," he challenged.

"Stupid brother," the later repeated as requested. "Why do we have to monitor their guinea pigs? I have better things to do than this."

"Just stop complaining and do your jobs, Aiacos," Minos stated. He never once took his eyes off from his targets, or more like their guinea pigs. "We just need to watch them and remembered what happen to those test subjects. There. Easy isn't it?"

Aiacos just glared at his brother. "This kind of things suited Rhade much better than me," he once again complained. He looked at his watch. "_That_ should work right about…now."

As he finished talking, screams emerged under them. The crowd of people started to spread out avoiding two things currently howling so loud as if to pierce the sky. Both Minos and Aiacos just stared calmly as their targets' familiars started to change its form from their original size into bigger size and the color darkened.

"The size change," Aiacos stated as if it was the normal thing in the world.

"Any one can see that," Minos countered. His eyes caught two moving figures in a speed where no normal people could have done. "That was…"

"From Sanctuary?" He heard his brother asked uninterested.

"You knew that means we have to retrieve _that_," Minos said with a sigh. "What a troublesome things…"

Aiacos just scoffed at his brother's statement. "Whatever the case, we still need to retrieve it. One or two Sanctuary agents are not a problem," he said.

"That's true," Minos agreed halfheartedly.

Below, two young males were about to return after their guard mission before being interrupted with screams and howling of some creatures. They decided to check on it since they are the closest on the area. What they saw were not what they expected at all. Two almost-black colored creatures howling and destroying public properties, stores, anything within their reach while their hosts just stood with a soulless look.

"Whoaa…It's more serious than we thought," The older one between those two said in awed voice.

"It's not time to be impressed, Dohko. We need to restrain them and quick," the other replied as he called for his familiar.

A lion doubled from its owner size with a mane resembled those of sunset color stood proudly beside the young man. He reached out towards the lion and caressed its mane gently. The warm feeling of the lion made him smile a bit.

"Come. Show me your strength," the man softly commanded. The lion roared in response as it leaped towards one of the black familiar and bite it, holding most of the familiar body with its claws.

Dohko grinned widely at his partner. "Impressive as always, Regulus," he said, calling forth his own familiar. A jade colored scales started to show surrounding the other black familiar. As it solidified, the familiar's form became clear. An eastern dragon moved to lock the familiar movement with its body. The dragon roared towards the sky.

"What are they?" Regulus quietly asked as he observed the familiar in his lion's hold, from the familiar's long ears to its narrowed red eyes. Regulus blinked once, twice.

"A rabbit?" he said, quite shocked at his discovery. But he realized, normal familiar rabbit wouldn't have the size almost equal to his lion which is twice the normal lion size. Besides, the rabbit's color isn't the normal black color. It's more like corrupted color from his opinion.

"This one here is a dog or at least that's what I thought," Dohko added from his left side.

Indeed, the familiar in Dohko's Dragon's hold have all those characteristic of a dog or at least from the canine's family. Regulus shifted back his gaze towards the captured familiar. He then noticed the once stood-still hosts twitched a bit before screamed to the top of their lungs. The two familiars as if in response also roared out loud. Both of the saints immediately covered their ears.

Both familiars threw off their captors and fought back with the sudden increased strength, pushing the dragon and lion back. The two observers above them just watch it silently, one with a smirk and the other indifferent expression. One thing both parties noticed is the change of color in both rampaged familiars chest. There's a sudden glow of red which turned brighter with each moment the familiars rampaged and attacking Regulus and Dohko's familiars.

"What was that?" Regulus asked as he never saw such change in a familiar's body.

Dohko grumbled. "Their cores are starting to 'overload'. It's only a matter of time for it's to crack and then broke completely," he quietly answered. "We need to stop them quick."

The sudden gust of wind stopped their tracks. A large bird slowly descended from above them. Another creature knocked the dog and rabbit away from their opponents. Both Dohko and Regulus could only stare at the new additional familiars.

"I'm bored with it already. Let's get _that_ and hurry back," a voice complained. The two Sanctuary agents looked at the voice's source. Regulus stiffened as he recognized the person before him.

"…Aiacos…" he quietly muttered which the other person and Dohko noticed.

Aiacos looked up at the mention of his name. He blinked and a wide evil-like grin spread out on his face. "Oh…Wow…Is it the kitten? It has been awhile isn't it?" he calmly said. His familiar, The Garuda bird, is hovering beside him.

Regulus hissed. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he glared at the raven haired male.

"Still as hot tempered as always, hmm?" Aiacos grinned, not the least bit intimidated by the young agent. "Ah…Right…The only one who could tame you is _him_ after all."

Regulus glare intensified. "Don' . . ," he threatened Aiacos with a growl. His familiar growled at them as if in resonance with its owner.

"Aiacos, that's enough," another voice intervened. Dohko who only silently observed the conversation between Regulus and the other person noticed the additional person, a silver haired male who seemed older than the raven haired male.

"Minos…" Regulus stared at the other person. "What are you two doing here? Is _he_ the one who make those familiars gone into rampage?" Regulus asked still glaring at the two male.

Minos only stared at him with a calm expression. "I wonder what you mean by that," he quietly answered and moved his hand.

The screams of the familiars startled them both. Minos's familiar, a griffon, pierced one of the familiar's chests, the place where it glows bright red. Aiacos's Garuda did the same with the other. Both familiar retrieved their claws from their victim's chest, a glowing red stone in it.

"What are you going to do with them?" Dohko cautiously asked.

Minos smirked. "Of course…this" as he finished talking, the stones cracked and broke into pieces, leaving only a marble-like red stone faintly glowing inside the familiars claws. Both familiars gave the stones to their host.

"Job complete," Aiacos said, staring at the stone in his hand.

A blur surprised him as he dodged Regulus who threw a punch at him and at the same time his lion pounced towards the Garuda who did the same evasive move as his host. Aiacos turned and jumped beside Minos with a wide grin.

"Whoa…whoa…The kitten almost got me," he jokingly said.

"We don't have time to deal with you, Regulus. So we will take our leave now," Minos calmly said. "It's better if you deal with those two _useless_ victims of ours."

Both Griffon and Garuda's wings spread out before moving in synchronized to create a huge whirlpool of wind around Dohko and Regulus as well as their familiars. Regulus growled at it.

"WAIT!" he shouted angrily.

"We will meet again one day…of course…_him_ too," he heard Minos voice echoed around them.

As the wind subsided, Dohko called back his Dragon and stared at Regulus. His lion seemed to still in full alert. Regulus himself gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his fist tightly. The two males he never believed he would meet once again. The two who are connected to the person he hated very much for taking away his only parent.

"I will find you," Regulus growled under his breath. "I will find you no matter where you are…Rhadamanthys."

* * *

**A/N: I deeply apologize if there are mis-spellings, bad grammars, etc. And if the characters looked OOC to you, readers . I tried my best to imagine how they would act and the likes...but I'm still a newbie so...please forgive me! A R&amp;R please! .**


End file.
